


L'eau à la bouche

by Janyss



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 11:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janyss/pseuds/Janyss
Summary: Quelques pensées de Mycroft...





	L'eau à la bouche

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrs_Crowley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Crowley/gifts).



> Mrs_Crowley a insisté pour que j'écrive quelque chose de très court, et son détour par la poésie m'a donné quelques idées, même si ce n'est pas en vers et que c'est plutôt court. J'ai également voulu satisfaire au prompt de la semaine de la page Facebook Mystrade is our division, "drink", en français "boisson" ou "boire".

J'ai eu en bouche les boissons les plus raffinées du monde entier. C'étaient les vins les plus fins, ceux légers et clairs, qui vous rafraîchissent la gorge les jours de grande chaleur, sous les arbres, ou ceux plus denses qui réchauffent les lèvres. C'étaient les bulles des champagnes les plus recherchés, vert acidulés ou lourds de sucre. C'étaient ces essences envoûtantes qui vous saisissent narines et papilles, vodka glaciale ou flammes de l'armagnac.

Mais à mon grand étonnement, de tout cela je n'ai plus la moindre envie depuis que Gregory et moi partageons le contenu de la coupe quelque peu amère de nos existences. Seuls étanchent ma soif nos larmes, bues ensembles, de chagrins ou de rires, nos intimes épanchements au plus fort du plaisir, nos fines lignes de sueur perlant sur la peau après ces étreintes. Et je me prends à espérer en une soif toujours recommencée, toujours apaisée, au creux de nos bouches ennivrées.


End file.
